Hans
Prince Hans Westergaard is the main antagonist of Disney's 2013 animated movie, Frozen. He tried to take over the kingdom of Arendelle in his quest to rule a kingdom of his own but failed in the end. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Gaston VS Hans' (Complete) *'Prince Charming vs Hans' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aladdin (Disney) *Bhelen Aeducan (Dragon Age Origins) *Colonel Ives (Ravenous) *Commodus (Gladiator) *Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Frollo (Disney: The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Humperdinck (The Princess Bride) *Killian Jones (Once Upon A Time) *Prince Caspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) *Prince Derek (Swan Princess) *Ramsay Bolton (Game of Thrones) *Schneizel el Britannia (Code Geass) *Septimus (Stardust) *Yurias (Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness) History Prince Hans Westergaard was the thirteenth and youngest prince of the Southern Isle. Being the youngest, he was constantly bullied by his older siblings and his father deems him weak, as his father believed in the philosophy that the strong should pick on the weak. Viewing Hans with shame, thus neglecting him. During this time, Hans developed and harbored hatred towards his family, and started practicing swordplay. Hans grew up despising his family with the exemption of two. His mother and older brother Lars (A Frozen Heart). Due to the emotional and physical abuse by his brothers, Hans became cold and ambitious, and soon wanted to rule a kingdom of his own to escaped and proved to his family of what he's worth of, as being the thirteenth and youngest of siblings, Hans has no chance succeeding the throne. Realizing this, Hans decided to marry into monarchy elsewhere. When the word came of the coronation of Princess Elsa of Arendelle without any betrothed suitors, Hans being an opportunist, attended Princess Elsa’s coronation, acting as the royal representative in honor of the Southern Isle. Hans arrived in Arendelle with his horse, Sitron, to witness Elsa's coronation and concocted a plan for usurp the throne. He stumbled upon Princess Anna and the two converse a bit as Hans portray his role as a polite gentleman. After knowing Elsa's reserved attitude, Hans set his sight on marrying Princess Anna instead. During the party, Hans took the opportunity to grew closer to Anna and succeeded. Hans swayed Anna’s heart and proposed her hand in marriage after their shenanigans with the latter consenting on his proposal. They hurried back to the castle to ask for Elsa’s blessing, with the latter refusing. Anna persistently converses with sister, Elsa was shock of the sudden announcement and reaches her breaking point and unleashed her hidden powers, which shocked and terrified everyone. Hans included. Elsa panicked and accidentally causes winter on Arendelle and freezes the entire Fjord in her panic as she runs off into the mountains. Eternal winter falls on Kingdom of Arendelle. Anna pursues her sister on the mountain and leaves Hans in charge of the place. Hans used this opportunity to get the trust of the people, which he succeeded. It was not long before Princess Anna’s horse went back without its rider. Fearing the danger of his plans being ruined, Hans volunteered himself to go look for Anna in the mountains, accompanied by guards and the Duke’s men. Hans and his men manage to locate Elsa’s ice palace, but just as they attempted to enter it, they were stopped by gigantic snowman named Marshmallow. Hans manage to defeat the guardian and soon reached the top floor. Hans manage to convince Elsa not to kill the Duke’s men. After Elsa calms down, one of the dukes men was about to fire his cross bow at her. Hans manage to caught sight of it and quickly rushes to him and disrupt his shot, hitting the chandelier instead which fell down on Elsa, luckily the latter dodges and faints from the impact. Hans took back Elsa to Arendelle and put her in the dungeon. Hans visits her and pleaded to stop the winter, but Elsa doesn’t know how and wants to see her sister, Hans informed Elsa that Anna hasn’t returned yet because of her, putting the blame on Elsa. After their conversation ends, Hans leaves the cell to speak the situation with the dignitaries. After some time, Anna returned to Arendelle and entered the room. Desperate, Anna asked Hans to kiss her to save her from the cursed. The dignitaries gave them some privacy and left the room. As Hans was about to kiss Anna to end the curse, he revealed his true nature and his plot to took over the kingdom of Arendelle, which shock and devastates Anna. Hans left and locked the room, but not before putting out the flames and leaving Anna for dead. Hans feigned grief over Anna’s death with the dignitaries and sentenced Elsa to death for treason. The blizzard got worse and at this time, Elsa escaped her confinement before the guards could to enter her confinement. Hans, displeased decided to personally venture into the blizzard and pursued Elsa. Hans manage to locate Elsa through the storm and stalls her by spouting lies. Hans revealed to her and said that her sister died due to the wound she inflicted on her, which devastated Elsa. As Elsa fell on her knees, the blizzard stopped. Taking this chance, Hans unsheathed his blade as he was filled with bloodlust and attempts to kill Elsa. Anna suddenly rushed in and manage to intervene before fulling turning into an ice statue, blocking Han’s sword and shatters it, creating a shock wave that knocked Hans out unconscious. With her sisterly love, Elsa manage to cure Anna and restore summer back on Arendelle. Hans got back up wondering what the heck happened and how did Anna overcome her frozen heart. Anna casually informed Hans that he was the only one with a frozen heart and punches him in the face, sending Hans falling into the waters. With his plans thwarted, Hans was sent back to the Southern Isle for treason, and awaits judgment from his brothers. It was later shown that Hans was stripped of his honor and was punished by making him clean the royal stables. Sometime later, during Anna’s birthday, Elsa blows a huge horn to begin the celebration. When Elsa blew the horn, it produces a giant snowball that launches across and towards the Southern Isle to where Hans was working. Hans was hit by the giant snow ball and fell into a pile of manure, as the horse’s laughs at him. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Hans Westergaard * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Alias: Prince of the Southern Isle, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Your Highness, My Lord, Prince Hans, Hans * Age: 23 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Prince, Temporary Leader (Former) Prisoner (Current) * Affiliation: Southern Isle, Himself * Alignment: Bad, Neutral Evil * Weapons: Long Sword Weapons and Armor * Long Sword: Hans carried a long sword during his stay in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Hans is an excellent swordsman and is well versed with using his long sword in combat. * Southern Isle Uniform: Hans wore clothing similar to an officer’s uniform when coming to Arendelle. ** Cloak: '''He later dons a cloak to protect him from the harsh cold. Abilities * '''Excellent Swordsman: Hans displayed a considerable amount of skill with using his long sword during combat, especially when battling the snow guardian Marshmallow, and have even slice off its leg. * Leadership: Hans is an excellent leader and due to his charisma, is close to the people, and even gained their favor and trust during as temporary leader of Arendelle. He also led a group of soldiers in finding their Princess and Queen in the mountains. * Cunning: What Hans lacks in physical strength, he makes up for his intelligence. Hans is very intelligent, and is capable of manipulating others through words alone. Even underneath his façade, Hans is capable of formulating his evil plans and switching tactics while playing his current role. * Deceiver: Hans has a silver tongue and is practically good at lying and deception. Used his dashing looks and charm in fooling others. * Sharp: Hans is able to see other people's weaknesses and uses them to his advantages. * Adaptable: Hans can easily adapt to his surroundings and situations even with unstable circumstances. * Acting: Hans is a perfect actor, feigning and masquerading a fake persona. He is also a great singer and dancer. * Agile: Hans is incredibly swift and agile, capable of traversing distances. * Horsemanship: Hans is seen practically trained well in handling his noble steed, Sitron. * Charismatic: Hans possesses a charismatic presence that swayed Princess Anna’s heart, and attracted the citizens of Arendelle, and even place their trust on him, despite being a foreigner. * Intimidation: Hans can be intimidating if he needs to. Just like what he did towards the Duke of Weselton for openly questioning his decisions. Strength * Easily lifted Princess Anna. * Easily cut Marshmallow’s leg. * Supported his own weight with one arm while almost falling off a chasm. Speed & Agility * Fast enough to caught Anna. * Agile enough to keep up with Anna crossing the castles veranda and climbing roofs. * Balance himself on a bridge's ledge. * Dodge Marshmallow’s attacks. * Fast enough to intercept one of the Duke's men from firing his crossbow at Elsa. Durability * Endured the harsh blizzard while looking for Elsa. * Tanked a sucker punch from Anna. * Tanked a giant snow ball coming at him from the other continent at full speed. Intelligence & Experience * Easily captured Anna’s heart. * Used Anna to his own gain. * Quickly gains the trust of the citizens of Arendelle. * Lead the people of Arendelle in their princess’s and queen’s absence. * Easily adapts to the environment and situations. * Easily persuade others. * Intimidates the Duke. * Fool others by hiding his true motives through his perfect acting. * Unpredictable, concocted schemes and switches tactics while masquerading a fake persona. Feats * Defeated Marshmallow. * Successfully brought back Elsa to Arendelle. * Almost killed Elsa if not for Princess Anna’s intervention. * Almost became the hero of Arendelle until he shows his true colors. Flaws * Arrogant * Impatient, has a tendency to rush his plans * A bit cocky, likes to converse first and reveals his plans * Ruthless Gallery Hans Frozen.jpg|Trust Hans? 1st meeting with Anna.jpg|Hans meeting Anna Hans & Sitron.jpg|Hans & Sitron Anna & Hans.jpg|Hans & Anna Hans leads.jpg|Hans leading Hans vs Marshmallow.png|Hans vs Marshmallow Hans Betraying Anna.png|Hans revealed his true colors Hans almost killed Elsa.jpg|Bloodlusted Hans about to kill Elsa Anna Punches Hans.png|Anna punches Hans Hans in Frozen Fever.jpg|Hans' punishment (Shoveling Horse Shit) Hans in FF.png|Hans tanking a giant snowball straight from the other continent with love from Elsa. Hans' Brothers.png|Hans and his brothers in Once Upon A Time Trivia: * Hans is one of the few Disney villains to survived at the end of the movie. = Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:European Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Completed Profile